Supernatrualstuck
by HomestuckFandom69
Summary: 8 years. It's been 8 years since the death of Jake's best friend. Jake thinks that it's a normal rainy night, but what happens when he is sitting at a bus stop and bumps into someone he'll never forget? ((Bad summary...also there's more characters and ocs since this is based off of rp))


Jake walked over to the bus stop, with his hood up. It was 2:00 am in the morning and pouring down hard. The weather was just like Jake's emotions, ever since his best friend, (and the person he had a crush on) Dirk, had died 8 years ago from being hit by a truck. Jake sighed and wasn't paying attention to where he was going that he had almost ran into a person who was wearing all dark clothing. "Sorry," Jake mumbled to the person. The man seemed to be wearing triangle anime shades, which left him expressionless. The man shrugged. "No problem." Jake blinked, trying to know if he had heard that voice before but couldn't make it out. The bus came and Jake went on, with the mysterious man behind him.  
>Jake looked around the bus, seeing how there were only the bus driver in here. He took this advantage and sat down at the closest seat. The man sat down in the seat across from Jake, looking out of the window. Jake looked at him, seeing how he still was hidden in the hoodie. The man blinked and looked at Jake. "Yes?" He asked. Jake blushed and looked down. "O-Oh….sorry…I was just uh…" Jake blushed more, looking out to his window. The man chuckled. "So, where are we heading tonight?" The bus driver called; his cigarette in his mouth but not lit. Jake told him the road that he wanted to go to then the bus driver and Jake both looked at the other man. He shrugged. "Any place that can keep me out of the rain." He said, looking back out of the window. "Don't you have a home to go to?" Jake asked him. The man laughed a bit. "What home?" He mumbled. "Wait…you live on the streets?!" Jake asked, a bit shocked now. The bus driver grumbled. "Hey, I don't got all night." "He's going with me." Jake told the driver. Soon the bus started and started driving. The man looked at Jake again. "Wait…what?" "You're staying with me until you can get a place." "Really? But dude, I could be a thief if all you know, like…on of the top 30 biggest criminals." "If you were, then you wouldn't have said that now would you?" Jake said, smiling.<br>The bus had stopped and the doors opened. "Kay, pay up and get out." The bus driver said to them. Jake paid him extra for the man and then walked out of the bus. The man fallowed behind him. Soon they came up to a huge 4 story house, with a huge yard and next to the forest. Jake walked in the house, setting his coat on the couch and smiled, turning around to look at the man. He still had his hoodie covering his face and he didn't take it off even though it was soaking wet. "Okay, there are many guest rooms, but I wouldn't go in the ones on the fourth floor if I were you." Jake said, flopping down on the couch. The man looked at the stairs then back at Jake. "How come? Is it haunted or something? I think I can handle a couple of ghosts." He said, chuckling a bit. Jake laughed and shrugged. "Alright, don't say I warned you though." The mysterious man went upstairs, and the footsteps didn't stop until it reached the fourth floor. He walked in the room that was the farthest away from the stairs but close to the bathroom. He took his sweatshirt off, showing his black spiky hair with a blonde streak. He was cold to the bone and soaking wet. His fangs were chattering by how cold he was but he just sat down, looking around his new room. There was a knock at his door. When he opened it, Jake was there with some towels and fresh clothing. "Boo." Jake laughed. "Sorry if the clothes don't fit. I tried my best to find something that's too big on me." He said, handing him the stuff. The man nodded. "Thanks." He said, smiling ever so slightly. Jake turned to leave but laughed. "How rude of me. I never introduced myself. My name is Jake English." He said, turning back to the man and held out his hand. The man shook it and nodded. "Nice to meet cha English. The name's Dirk Strider." He said.  
>"Wait…D-Dirk St-Strider?" Jake asked, looking a bit shocked. Jake looked closely at the man and blinked. He did look like an older version of Dirk. Only if he knew what Dirk's last name was. "W-Well…nice to meet you…" Jake said, turning and walked back down stairs quickly like something was going to attack him. Dirk rolled his eyes and went back in his room, undressing. He got out of the wet clothing and into the dry ones. It was a little bit tight on him, but he would live. Dirk used the towels for his hair and put the ones he didn't use in the bathroom, because it only had the toilet, a shower and a sink in it. Dirk looked outside, seeing it was about 4:00 am now by how low the moon was. He shrugged and got out his phone, texting his best friend, Jeff, until the sun rose. He layed down on his new bed, yawning. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.<br>It was 8 in the morning when Jake had woken up. He was always an early riser, ever since he was young. Jake went to the kitchen, making eggs and bacon, making sure he made a bit extra for Dirk. When it was done, it was about 12:00. He wasted some time so that Dirk could sleep in. He walked up the stairs until he reached Dirk's floor and walked to his door. "Dirk, food's ready." He said. Dirk woken up from this and got up, opening the door. He looked so exhausted, like he hadn't slept in years. "I promise you can go back to sleep after you eat." Jake said, rolling his eyes. Dirk nodded, rubbing his face, which still had the shades on. Jake walked back down stairs and ate the food. By the time Dirk got down stairs, Jake was half way done with his plate. Dirk moved quickly and in a blink of an eye, he was sitting down at the table, looking at his food. Jake jumped a bit, startled. "Dirk! When did you get here?" Jake asked. Dirk shrugged. "Just now, actually." "Hm. I didn't see you there." Jake said, taking another bite of his food. Dirk sniffed his food, and then started eating it. Jake blinked, looking at Dirk. "What?" Dirk asked with a mouth full. Jake shook his head. "Nothing~" He said, looking back at his food. 'Why do I feel like I know this person? Is it because of the name or because he looks like an older version of the Dirk that I knew?' Jake thought. Jake glanced up at Dirk again, then quickly looked away. 'Maybe he…no…no that's impossible…bringing people back to life is way too impossible…besides…wouldn't he know me if he was Dirk?' When Jake looked back, Dirk was gone and his plate was empty, including the orange juice that Jake had given him.  
>Jake rolled his eyes, and picked up the things on the table. 'Even if he isn't the Dirk that I know…he's still cute…wait what?!' Jake actually slapped himself for that thought. But he couldn't help it but think of Dirk in his arms, smiling, his cheeks flushed, bare skin touching against each other…Jake slapped himself again, this time, harder. "Ow…" He mumbled, holding his cheek.<br>Dirk was fast asleep on his bed again, waking up every once in a while from getting a text from Jeff, Slendy or Masky. Jake walked upstairs, looking around until he saw Dirk's room. He walked up to it slowly and knocked on the door. "Hey…Dirk…you awake?" Jake asked. Dirk looked up from his phone and sighed. "Yeah, I'm up." Dirk said, putting his phone inside of his pocket. "You can come in ya know." He said afterwards. Jake blushed and opened the door slowly. "Hello again." Jake said, walking in the room. "Sup?" Dirk asked, leaning against the wall. Jake looked at Dirk and shrugged. "…I just figured that we could talk ya know? Since we don't know each other that well." Jake said at last, sitting on an old and dusty sofa.  
>"Well, what do you want to know about me?" Dirk asked, looking at Jake. Jake thought for a second and got an idea. "Asking bluntly would be just boring. How about Truth or Dare?" "Sure, okay then, you first since you thought of the idea." Dirk said, sitting on his bed, 'Oh my…he looks even more awesome just sitting on the bed like that…what did I get myself into?' Jake thought. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Hm…Well, first things first. Where did you come from?" Jake asked. "I don't know…I was an orphan for as long as I could remember so I don't know where I came from or who my parents are." Dirk said, shrugging like it was not a big deal. Jake blinked, taking it all in. "O-Oh…" Was all he could manage to say.<br>"Truth or Dare?" Jake jumped at the sudden voice that filled the room. "Uhm…Dare." Jake said. "I dare you to tell me why you brought me in. Like…why did you let me stay here…a total stranger?" Dirk said, looking down. Jake looked at Dirk and laughed a little bit. Dirk looked up at Jake, raising an eye brow. "Sorry, but really? You were homeless with nowhere to go, and you looked like you needed a friend to help you out. I couldn't just sit there, watching you leave in the pouring rain." Jake said, with his goofy grin on his face. Dirk smiled ever so slightly, making Jake blush a little bit. "Truth or Dare?" Jake asked. "Uhm…Truth this time." Dirk answered. "Who do you have a crush on?" "Whoa wait what? That's a little bit personal." Dirk said. "It's Truth or Dare. What did you expect?" Jake laughed. Dirk blushed, but it was hidden by his shades. "Well, to be honest, my crush is you. I know we just met but…" Dirk trailed off. Jake was silent, then smiled, walking up to Dirk. Dirk looked up at Jake, expressionless. "That's pretty cool. Because I may or may not have a crush on you too." Jake said, sitting down next to Dirk.


End file.
